


Falling for You

by siba_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba_writes/pseuds/siba_writes
Summary: “First of all, Gabe,” he began, eyeing Gabriel back who still had the same annoying smile on his face, “you’re an assbutt. Second of all, I’ll come to that stupid blind date, but you will never meddle with my love life ever again!”Castiel was ready to apologize, explain everything, and leave his date alone. However, what he didn't expect was Dean walked into his life and throw everything Castiel had planned so thoroughly. How could he leave now when he finally found someone who was so perfect, and especially smelling as sweet as Dean?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by this song:  
> chasin' by cub sport

“Gabe, you’re out of your mind!”

Gabriel gasped exaggeratingly, palms cupping his mouth with an affronted look on his face. “Wh-what—why would you— _how_ could you say that right to my face?”

If not from the playful smirk that followed, Castiel would recommend him to choose acting if his pastry business didn’t go well. Gabriel even could have a role on Broadway if he had a voice that didn’t make Castiel’s wolf whining in distress and trying to bury its whole head in a sand like ostriches (they didn’t really do that, actually, Castiel _added_ in his mind. It’s a common misconception).

Castiel didn’t bother reply. Rolling his eyes at him was hurting his head enough, and God knows when Gabriel would stop talking once the argument started. Riling people up was his brother’s ability (as well as a hobby to waste time) which Castiel found both amusing and infuriating depended on where he put himself in that situation. In this case, he was infuriated beyond belief and the argument hadn’t even started _yet_!

“I’m not really in the mood for your shenanigans, Gabe,” he said eventually with a deep sigh emphasizing how much he was serious about it. “Please, just tell me you’re joking.”

“I can’t, in good conscience, lie, Cassie.”

“You’re just lying to me for not telling truth. That’s the basic definition of _lie_!”

Putting up his hands in placating gesture, Gabriel said, “No, I’m not. I keep the truth from you, yes—wait, _no_ , you can’t murder someone with a glare, Cassie, yes, even _me_ —but, I admit it in the end, right? I’m responsible for my action.”

Castiel threw himself on the sofa and leaned his head on the back of the sofa, staring the lamp intently. If he stared hard enough, perhaps he could break it, or do something about it and prove it to Gabe that he was capable enough to _hurt_ someone without having to physically do it. What a nice thought, indeed.

“First of all, Gabe,” he began, eyeing Gabriel back who still had the same annoying smile on his face, “you’re an assbutt.”

“Whoa, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Bad Cassie.”

“Yes! In fact—she liked it.”

“Weird and worrying, but move along.”

Choosing to ignore Gabriel’s last comment, he continued, “Second of all, I’ll come to that stupid blind date, but you will never meddle with my love life ever again!”

It was easy to make Gabriel complied, but now, when Castiel thought about it, it was too easy. Gabriel had this obsession to prove himself as the best big brother, even though between Michael’s habit of babying him, Lucifer’s tendency to put him in dangerous situation (last year for his birthday, this particular brother went straight to bring him out to skydive without a parachute of all things! Thankfully, Michael came in his big, protective, alpha brother mode and intervened. Castiel tried to cancel any plan he had with Lucifer ever since), and Gabriel’s innuendos, he didn’t have to prove anything. It was mostly harmless prank and Gabriel made a really good honey cake. However, Gabriel was a meddler. He always stuck his nose where he didn’t belong. Castiel knew, he meant well, but it didn’t mean Gabriel had the right to waltz in and control how he dealt with his love life.

Even if he was, admittedly, didn’t know how to deal with it himself.

His last relationship was four months ago, with an alpha named Richard (who called himself Dick. “Well, he looks like a dick, and I mean it as the biological dick. He looks like _a_ penis, there I said it.” Gabriel told him one day). Their relationship lasted for two months before Castiel found out the _penis man_ (again, Gabriel’s word, not him) was cheating on him with 2 other omegas! Castiel wasn’t a violent man. He was raised by three big alpha brothers who did the violence _for_ him. His hands were clean, for heaven’s sake! But, Castiel couldn’t wipe the satisfied smile off his face after slapping the life out of Dick, stomped on his feet, and left. He had this adrenaline pumping through his body for three days before he realized that none of his relationship worked out well then cried for another week.

Before Dick, he had three other relationships. One, with an alpha named Gadreel who was, actually, very nice and gentle, and he treated him right. But the alpha found his true mate and Castiel couldn’t do anything about it. The omega, Hannah, was kind too. They were still friends until today.

Next, he met a beta who called himself Crowley (whose actual name was Fergus) through his brother, Lucifer (whose actual name was Nicholas, but he hated it). The smarmy bastard was handsy and Michael himself stepped in to threaten him. They broke up a day later and Lucifer never tried to set him up with anyone ever again—Castiel knew Michael was _involved_ somehow.

Before he was in a 4 months relationship with Dick, he was with Inias. Nothing was wrong with the beta, at first. He acted nice and respected Castiel’s life. It almost lasted for a year, which Castiel thought was impressive considering his previous relationships. However, later he found out that Inias was also a creep. His behaviour was borderline stalkerish and Castiel put a stop on it. Luckily, he hadn’t seen him ever since.

So, basically, yes, Castiel might not have the sweet stories like what Gadreel had with Hannah who said that they fell in love at the first _scent_ —and most of the times he ended up with either pervs or egoistical maniac, but he still could take care of himself! He didn’t need Gabriel or his other stupid brothers to get involved.

Right?

* * *

Gabriel said his date would arrive at 8. They met in a nice, little restaurant called Heavenly Delight which was Castiel’s favorite place. It was three minutes past 8 and his date hadn’t even here, yet. Castiel might not 100% on board with this, but the thought of being stood up still hurt.

As he sighed for the umpteenth time, the chair in front of him was pulled back before a man with fit physique sat. He stared and stared and stared.

The man was handsome, Castiel’s _very_ objective mind supplied. He has short, dirty blonde hair. His eyes were so green it was almost impossible. And his lips were … perfect, _sensuous_. From his body and the way he presented himself, Castiel assumed he was an alpha. He could smell something sweet from him, a little bit weird for an alpha, but he couldn’t be sure because he was wearing scent blocker himself, and it prevented him to guess someone’s designation from scent alone. Even if he’s not an alpha, maybe, he was just a buff beta who wore perfume. Many designated genders didn’t look like the stereotypes the media parading. Look at Gabriel; he was alpha, but he was shorter than Castiel.

“Yes, I’m an alpha.”

( _What?_ )

Castiel frozen in his seat, face went red from embarrassment. “E-excuse me?”

The man laughed and Castiel was mesmerized. If possible, the amusement on his twinkling eyes just made him more attractive. “You said it out loud, _and_ other things like your short alpha brother.”

“Oh my God.”

“I agree about that stereotypical image, for your information,” he said, “because my bestfriend is an alpha and she’s smaller than her omega mate. Both of them are females.”

Castiel felt so awkward and out of his place. He had never gone on blind date before and he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew Gadreel because they were friends on college. Before going on date with Crowley, they hung out with Lucifer at his bar. Even he knew Inias and Dick before they were close. What should he do in this situation? Wasn’t it scarier not knowing your date first? What if this man was a serial killer? What if he was a secret agent and somehow his family was involved with mob? Lucifer’s bar was shady. If not because of Crowley’s influence, the name itself was questionable enough. _The Demon’s Tail_. What with the devilish nicknames anyway?

“I swear, I’m not a serial killer or a secret agent. I’m just a normal person with normal job.”

_This is too embarrassing!_

“Anyway, my name is Dean. If it’s any comfort, I work at the university—I’m a professor actually.”

“Are you like … 40 or something?”

“No—not yet, at least,” he laughed again, it was a nice voice, Castiel mused. “I’m still 28.”

It was impressive, and Castiel didn’t hold himself back to show his admiration. Dean seemed nice and genuine, a little playful, but to be honest Castiel found that trait attractive—and fitting for someone like Dean. He was almost feeling jealous of the students who were taught by Dean, and he _almost_ wished he was one of the students. Before he had a chance to _awaken_ _anything_ in him, he had to tell Dean the truth.

Castiel technically didn’t give his consent to go to this date. And it just didn’t feel right. There was a nagging feeling that Dean didn’t deserve to be deceived, he was too good, too nice, and Castiel might not what the person Dean was looking for.

“Um, Dean, can I tell you something first?” he began. It’s now or never.

“Sure.”

“So—” a pause, a look at Dean’s face, “I actually didn’t want to come. My brother sort of … forced me, so, _umm_ , I don’t want to—what is it— _um_ , lead you on or something.”

Dean was quiet for a while and Castiel had never been more scared in his life.

“I’ll be honest, Cas—can I call you _Cas_?” Dean looked happy when Castiel nodded, “well, Gabriel didn’t do you justice.”

 _(Huh_?)

“I mean, I was sceptical because you’re _his_ brother, so I was thinking about someone who was, well, like him? Does it make sense?”

“Yeah, I guess….”

“But, how did you say it, well, Gabriel’s words were that ‘my omega brother is kinda awkward y’know, but in a cute way. I’m just worried because people he had been dating with were assholes, or assbutts as he said it, and’— _uhh,_ well anyway he trusts me that I can, somehow, show you that you deserve more than that, but … I’m gonna assume you get what I mean.”

“Gabriel said that?” Castiel couldn’t believe his ears. It’s definitely Gabriel, but to know that he was so worried about him made his tummy warm. It’s a good feeling. Of course, he knew how much his brothers care about him, but coming from Gabriel who liked to put salt into his coffee when he wasn’t looking was surprising, and pleasing.

“Yep,” Dean popped the p, his posture wasn’t as relaxed as before and there was red blush adorning his cheeks, “do you want me to show you his texts?”

Castiel shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

“Listen, Cas, I don’t want to _force_ you, so if you’re uncomfortable with it, we can just leave. Well, I-I hope we can see each other again someday, and I could ask you out on proper date, or if you just wanted a casual hang out, I’m okay with it—no hard feelings, I swear— _umm_ , even if you wanted me to stay away, I get it—and, well, I—”

“Dean?”

Dean stopped his ramble as Cas stared at him with eyes close to amusement. “The food here is delicious. I recommend the pasta, it’s the best pasta I’ve ever tasted. So, well, we don’t have to leave—Gabe had reserved this place and … free food, right?”

Letting out a relieved sigh, Dean agreed.

It was easy to talk to the alpha; he was attentive and curious, sometimes was a tease too, but he didn’t mind that. Later, he found that they were _flirting_ , and it was enough to make his chest thumped in excitement. Dean told him about his brother, an aspiring lawyer who were around Castiel’s age. They were so different in so much aspects; Dean liked car, Castiel liked documentary movies, Dean liked classic rock, Castiel liked reading book, Dean wanted to become an architect at the beginning, Castiel wanted to have his own bee hives, Dean loved sweet pies, Castiel preferred savory pies.

And they were okay with their differences.

* * *

“What are you still doing here, Gabe?” asked Castiel as he hung his coat.

Gabriel was lounging on the sofa in his pajamas, remote TV on his left hand, and soda on the other hand. A bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table. He was really making himself at home.

“So, how was the date with Mr. Look Brain and Muscle?”

The older alpha didn’t have to turn around to see the heat on Castiel’s cheeks. From his snickers, he already knew that. “He’s nice.”

“ _Ooh~_ saucy details, _mmhmmh me likey_. Anyway, did Mr. Triple Threat drive you home?”

“…Yeah.”

“Gentleman and dreamy.”

“Shut up, Gabriel!”

“Okay, okay. I won’t bother Prince Charming anymore. Just tell me; did I do a good job?”

Castiel almost didn’t want to answer that. It would only give Gabriel another ego boost on his already overflowing ego bar. However, he promised himself back then that he would thank Gabriel, at least, for not choosing a creep as his blind date. In other words, Dean was perfect and Castiel couldn’t believe he met someone like him—let alone had a date with him!

“Yes, you did, thank you Gabe.”

Surprisingly, Gabriel responded with his once in a blue moon genuine smile. He sat down and patted the seat in front of him, asking Castiel to sit there. “So, tell me about him.”

“Well,” Castiel pulled his legs and crossed in on the sofa then took a decorative pillow near him, hugging it close to his chest, “he’s funny and unlike anybody I’ve ever met before. Did he tell you he’s a professor at 28? It’s amazing, right? He smelled good too, a little sweet, but it, somehow, suits him—” Gabriel was really quiet for a second. It made Castiel stopped talking and turned to look at him. There was confusion on his face, which was unusual. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, Gabriel waved him off. “No, nothing,” he said, but Castiel pushed him. “I, well, I specifically asked him to wear scent blocker, y’know? So, _biology_ and whatnot didn’t come in the way? And if it worked, then you found someone who were compatible with you as a _person_ , not that alpha omega bullshit.”

Well, that’s weird.

“I can smell him, Gabe. Not _all of him_ , but he has this scent on him, which wasn’t in his car. Just _on_ him.”

“Maybe he didn’t use scent blocker?”

Yeah, maybe.

It’s still weird, though. Castiel couldn’t help himself but feeling as if there was something more to Dean. They worked out so well, _too_ well. And it was supposed to be Castiel’s first warning. However, being with Dean was comfortable, good, _perfect._ As if they were made for each other. As if he had found the one he’d been looking for all along.

Like a true mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> i planned on making it as one shot, but i'm not sure how the story ended up like this. so, this is another story in my series, and basically how dean and cas met.


End file.
